IF ALICE ANGEL HAD A SIS! Oo
by CaspiOfMagicClan
Summary: BLAH BLAH BLAH, YES DA SUMMARY... WELP DIS IS SOME TRASH SAYING DAT IS SAYING ALICE HAD A SIS AD WHICH SHE DIDN'T BUT FOR ENJOYMENT IMMA DOIN IT/ AND YES THE LAST FANFIC WAS HORRIBLE TRASH AND JUST WRITING DIS HOPE U LIKE


Alice Angel x Boris the Wolf (HUMANIZED)

 **Yes, I know... Horrible. I posted it and I didn't even** get **to finish.. I know it's bad guys, but I don't have my armor on for your hateful comments, spare me. I promise to publish the next chapter and this time I'm going to put my slimy brain in my head before I publish it. And yes, this is humanized, so whateva' kind of relationship is going on between these two, don't look at me like I did all that. It's bad. But before you guys read, get your trash can or get near your toilet for throwing up in. And some stuff in here is so wrong, like Joey can snap his fingers and turn them into girls.. Yeaaaaaaa. This is so bad. Plz pplz. Just let me free and not hug my pillow reading your comments, please...**

 **-AliceTheAngel**

Bendy was waiting patiently for Joey to come out. It had been 3 days and Joey was still in his process of making this, "special girl". Boris was eager, he had not had many friends since Oswald had died, and was lonely. His head shot up at the sound of ink stopping. A cough followed. The door creaked open and out came a brown haired, handsome man, with his sleeves rolled up and a stunningly beautiful girl following.

"Bendy, Boris, this is Alice Angel." Joey proudly announced. Alice Angel had a traffic stopping black dress, beautiful brown hair, and stunning brown eyes. Bendy looked at Boris, he was blushing like no tomorrow. Topping all that, Alice Angel had a shining bright halo above her head. Boris just shot up.

"I need to get flowers!" He said urgently. Boris jumped out the window, and in 5 seconds, returned with a bunch of daisies.

"Thank you!" Alice said.

"No problem." Boris assured, acting all cool as if he had got a piece of toast from Vincent's toaster and came out alive.

"Boris, you are totally fixing that window." Bendy fired, pointing out all the broken shards of glass around him. Boris just glared and got the broom.

Joey laughed, "Didn't know all this could happen in just a minute." Bendy looked at Alice.

"And Boris, I have a present for you.'' Joey said. Joey lured Boris in and closed the door. An electricity bump made Bendy jump. Boris came out, shaking. Bendy urgently checked for marks.

"What did you do to him!?" Bendy asked.

"I gave him a girl side, just like you have Bianca." Joey said. Joey snapped his fingers and Boris turned into a wolf with lipstick, and a pink dress that reached to her feet. With hot pink high heels.

"What in the world did you do to me?!" Boris demanded.

Boris shakily lifted her dress and looked under. Her head jolted up and her eyes and eyebrows gave Joey and Bendy look of, "Great, just great, girl shoes, dress, and lipstick, now girl underwear with you don't want to know behind it." Joey snapped his fingers again and Boris turned into a wolf with no lipstick, dress, or other girl necessities.

"And Bendy, Alice Angel will be your dancing partner." Joey said.

Boris was angry, and Bendy could tell it. Bendy knew Boris was angry because he liked Alice Angel. Sure, you could say she has demon horns on the top of her head, and a halo above it, but that didn't matter, Bendy knew Joey would let them slide with animations falling in love because he always was wanting to see what animations could truly do. Joey loved Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel. Sure, Bendy was a demon, but he was cool near Joey cause' he knew Joey thought of the animations as a family.

"Where will she sleep? I mean, not like I love her or anything, but all of us have beds to sleep in." Boris blushed.

"Near Boris' bed." Joey sighed. Alice looked at Boris. Boris blushed. Joey yawned, and said, "Time to sleep." Bendy crawled to his bottom bunk, which was not fun to sleep in, Boris sometimes would shed, and it would fall on Bendy. Boris sighed lovingly and Bendy noticed Boris was making goo-goo eyes at Alice. Boris just went up to the top bunk, and started to fall asleep. Alice saw the pile of sheets and blankets and sashayed over to it. Bendy rested his horns on his pillow and fell asleep. Before long, dawn creeped in through the window and suddenly, Bendy screamed. Alice was hunched over his face, telling him, "Good morning." Bendy stretched and got up, and, as usual, got the bull horn. He went up to Boris' right ear, and pushed the button down. Boris, flipped up and fell off the bunk.

" God almighty! What was that for!?" Boris demanded.

"Wake up call." Bendy informed. Bendy laughed a little, and blushed at Alice Angel. Alice, however, was laughing, she was getting used to living with 3 boys.

"I don't get rewarded enough for this." Boris grumbled. Joey had walked in.

"Time for the show." Joey said.

Alice looked at Bendy, she was in love with him. Henry told Joey he was a blood thirsty demon, and he was, but there were times he was sensible, and kind. Alice thought Bendy was handsome, the horns just made sweat trickle down her face. And the bow tie, she would faint. Alice liked Boris, but Bendy was better. Bendy started sweating, dancing with a girl. He wasn't good with them. Boris, picked up his flute and got onto the stage. Bendy, grabbed Alice's hand and went onto the stage with Boris. The audience looked up at them. Random music started playing, and Bendy started twirling and waltzing with Alice. Boris played his flute. Joey watched them. The show was short, and done after the dance.

"Thank ya', and ga' night!" Boris said. Bendy walked out of the stage area, and stopped. Joey was there.

"Bendy, great job! Usually, you're scared of girls." Joey commented.

"Uh, thanks?" Bendy said. Joey didn't say anything, and walked away. The routine was simple and sometimes, Bendy even thought it would get boring doing it repeatedly every single day. But today, today was different. Alice was as beautiful as an angel. Well, at least that's what Bendy thought. But he didn't want to get too far. After all, Bendy didn't want to marry her or anything, he hadn't felt love in years. His first love was a girl demon, named Bianca, but he then found out Bianca was just his other half, his girl half.

So, he pulled Alice aside. He opened his mouth and closed it, Alice was staring, what was he going to say? Bendy started sweating and blushed.

"Ya' know, words can't describe how beautiful you are." Bendy stuttered. Alice smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was so sweet!" No one has ever said that to me." Alice commented.

Now Bendy was thinking himself of an idiot. He started stuttering, "Ba." Alice smiled again, and left. He whirled over to the bacon soup. Boris was eating, like a wolf, and which he was like. He blushed and sat down. He then growled at Joey. He got to eat some foods that weren't bacon soup. Like sandwiches, spaghetti, etc. Bendy had not had the courage to ask Joey why he got eat bacon soup, even though it used to be his favorite. Bendy scoffed at the soup. He was eating bacon juice or grease! Even so, he grabbed the plastic spoon beside him and picked up a spoonful of soup. His face scrunched together and he sipped the smallest bit.

"Done!" He said.

Joey didn't really care, he was too busy eating his real food to look over. Bendy shot up, and dashed over to the bathroom. Even though he didn't have to use it, he went there anyway. After a long period of thinking, he got out, only to find Alice there.

"I can imagine. She started. "That, that so called 'soup' doesn't sit well with any of us here."

"On, no, I wasn't using it, just thinking." Bendy informed. Alice shrugged and left.

Bendy sneaked in to the beds and almost fell apart when he saw how peaceful Alice was sleeping. She purred like a kitten whilst breathing.

"Sleep well, Alice." Bendy purred. Alice smiled, as if she was too tired to say anything. Bendy jumped on his bed, and fell asleep. Sunshine poured in through the window the next morning. He looked up, and Boris' was sitting upright in his puddle of tears, and red lines with tears were lining his eyes.

"Boris? You okay, pal?" He asked. Boris didn't respond and sat there, without blinking.

 _What the Heck?!_ _Anyone there?_ Boris still sat there, not budging.

"Ali-" Boris said in a weak voice.

"Alice? Ha! Like you would like a girl..." Bendy said.


End file.
